1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data-recording apparatus, data-recording method, data-recording program and data-recording medium, and more particularly to a data-recording apparatus that is installed in a moving object, a data-recording method that is executed by the data-recording apparatus, a data-recording program for the data-recording apparatus and a data-recording medium on which the data-recording program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, installation of a navigation apparatus in a moving object such as an automobile for guiding the movement of the moving object has become widespread and common.
When doing this, in a conventional navigation apparatus, the roads that have been traveled up to the present position have been displayed on a display apparatus as travel history.
However, in the conventional travel history display, only marks indicating movement over roads that have been traveled in the past were displayed, regardless of the type of use or objective of that movement.
Therefore, in the display process for displaying this conventional travel history, it was not possible to manage the travel history according to type of use or objective.